As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Videoconferencing may use large amounts of data transmission bandwidth to transmit multiple video streams (e.g., streams of images). However, transmitting video streams that are perceived by participants as being good quality video may be expensive in terms of bandwidth costs and monetary costs. In addition, most data transmission mediums have a fixed amount of bandwidth that is shared by multiple users with multiple data streams (e.g., voice data, video data, audio data, text data, etc.). Therefore, when multiple data streams are being transmitted using a fixed amount of bandwidth, video streams used in videoconferencing may suffer quality degradation due to lack of available bandwidth.